The Queen's New Life
by bendyson1614
Summary: This is going to be a new adult series about for now, female Disney villains getting happy lives in a world which has a unique trick. The first time they glimpse the opposite gender, aka a female villain sees a male character, that female character will fall in love with the male character and vice versa but gently so at the beginning they have the same emotions they used to have.
1. Chapter 1: The Queen's Awakening

**This is going to be my first M rated story, so it will be adult and there are going to be many chapters at random intervals so be warned. My total amount of chapters should be 10, before I leave college completely at May 2019.**

As the deformed queen cackled maniacally as she prepared to crush the dwarves with the large boulder, a gigantic crash of lightning from the heavens smashed the land that she was on which caused her to fall and crash down on the hard rocks below. As her crumpled body lay there, she saw in horror as the boulder fell on her…

The queen woke up with a sudden jolt, the knowledge that she may have died frightened her even though she would never show it to anyone. She looked around realising that she was in her royal bed in her dark and gloomy room and she realised something she could hear absolutely nothing no mumbling from servants, no whipping noises echoing from the dungeon not even birds making the morning cry, it was all very mysterious.

She arose from her bed, looking into a mirror that she had showing that she wasn't deformed but, annoyingly to her was looking more wrinkled. She scowled angrily at it and went of to explore the castle. It was as she had somewhat realised, not a single thing was in the castle, she looked around the entire castle it appeared that she was the only inhabitant there.

She felt nervous and worried, something she barely ever felt, and she wondered what had happened, and then she realised 2 things: Firstly, why was she the only person here, and secondly, how was she going to survive, as she had no survival skills at all. She was now scared, and she wondered how she could get a drink or some food.

Suddenly out of literally nowhere, a previously empty table was filled delicious smelling and looking foods and a goblet appeared in her hand filled with sweet smelling wine. She was baffled at what had happened but at the same time she was very hungry and so she sat down and started to eat and then she discovered several things. Firstly, the food she was eating was being refilled instantly and secondly, she was not feeling completely full as if she could eat an entire country's amount of food in one go. After she had eaten practically everything on the table, she though for a minute of how to get rid of the food so she could go to sleep when it completely vanished from the table.

As she came back to her room after eating she looked at the mirror and realised something, she was smiling for the first time in her life and this was unique indeed as it made her look younger. As she tucked herself into she wondered what else the castle will do for her later.

 **OK no M rated things now but at about chapter 4 things will get spicy see you for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen's Realization

**Okay here's where things are going to get interesting from now on as we explore the queen's past**

The queen woke up smiling which was peculiar to her, as she never had smiled before, as such her smile was somewhat awkward looking, but she knew that she would improve. She had been thinking throughout the night to how she could make things appear, but she eventually figured it out, she held out her arm and a goblet once again appeared in her hand once again filled with sweet wine and she was able to down the wine easily. Thankfully she could never feel drunk at all because of the castle's powers and she decided to once again explore.

As she explored around even further she started to realise something, why she was always alone and how the quiet castle was affecting her. As the youngest of the triplets she was ignored and forgotten with most of her belongings being made of substandard materials, and as such she desperately wanted attention. So much so that when she discovered Snow White's father, King Peter, wanted a mother figure for his daughter, given that Snow White was 4 years younger than her and that the king was very young looking for his age, she happily accepted. She knew that everyone believed that she killed the king but in fact it was the exact opposite she'd desperately wanted to love him however because of the kingdom and Snow White overshadowing her, she once again became bitter, not helped by the "wedding gift" of the magic mirror, which seemed to have some form of mental power over her, making her hate Snow White more, even though she cared for her like a big sister previously.

Then the queen realised something maybe she could make a companion herself then she would never have to feel lonely again. She smiled once again, this time it was more natural, and something she did not realise at the time was that her dress changed from an ugly purple to a beautiful light blue, and after once again eating and drinking again she returned to her bed and prepared for her possible last night alone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Queen's Love

**Now the M rating comes into play watch as the love begins**

The queen woke up immensely happy and excited, she did not even get her goblet of wine as she ran into the throne room. Jumping up and down, she began to think of who to have as her lover, she thought about the king then she realised that she really had no true love for him and as such decided not to, she then thought of the hunter, then she remembered that she wasn't in her right mind then, so that would not work at all, whilst she was thinking she was walking around a lot and out of the blue the Prince that Snow White had encountered was there.

She realised that out of all the men that he had encountered he was someone she had feelings for, and she slowly walked towards him. He stood there like a statue, given the fact that there was a 1-year age gap with her being older, she admitted that he was very handsome which made sense why Snow White fell in love with him. The queen though to herself wondering if he had any feelings at all, she then decided to test something.

She slowly placed herself right next to the prince literally nose to nose, and then she slowly moved her lips to his and then suddenly a reaction the prince slowly moved his hands around her waist and she the same. This was an all-new experience to her, she released the kiss and the prince stood there smiling happily, the queen spoke but it was a much younger voice now and the voice said one word "wow"

She grabbed her cloak and tore it off the rest of her clothes following soon after. As she stood bare naked in front of the prince she noticed that her body had been changed to become a much slimmer and more beautiful look with her breasts having changed the most with the size having nearly tripled to look like 2 small melons on here and then, she decided to have some fun with the prince in bed.

"What is your name?" The queen asked the prince and the prince responded with "Arthur" The queen smiled as she liked the name Arthur and decided to reveal her name to the prince "well Arthur my name is Gwendolyn, but you can call me Gwen. Is that ok my love?"

 **The sex happens in the next part and as such this could possibly take a while. Sorry about the length been caught up with other things so haven't had enough time until now.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Kiss of King and Queen

Chapter 4 the kiss of King and Queen

Gwen ran up the stairs with Arthur holding her hand. She thrust open the door and looked at a masterpiece of a bedroom, with a beautiful blue bed sheets golden curtains and a gigantic king-sized bed with a gigantic chandelier, with a walk-in closet and bathroom to the right and left of the bed. She looked in the bedroom with sheer amazement and then she realized that she was naked whilst Arthur wasn't. Gwen said to Arthur "Arthur, please join me in holy love and child making." Arthur said, "Of course my love" and within seconds both of them were naked looking at each other, Gwen then asked Arthur "my dear take me to our bed" and he hoisted her into his arms, and he placed her gently onto the bed.

She looked up at his face and gently kissed him pulling him onto the bed and she said a single sentence " make me a mother and you a father if you please."


End file.
